


Feels Like Flying

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [22]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy used to be jealous of Jane getting to fly with Thor. Jason got her over that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/MCU, Darcy/Jason, "Again! Again!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592594.html?thread=82794450#t82794450)_
> 
> That could have been so many things (tasering did come to mind, but this one was louder and more demanding.)

* * *

Darcy had flown before, several times. She wasn't rich or anything, but she knew a few people with frequent flier miles and she was someone who was good for a party so she got invited along a few times to some pretty cool places.

She had never flown the way _Jason_ had before, though. It was a Batfamily thing, he said, and she'd just laughed, because they didn't fly. They had zip lines and grappling hooks, and maybe Batman owned a few planes, but it wasn't flying. Not like Jane and Thor flew.

Which, of course, was the wrong thing to say to Jason because he had to prove her wrong.

Which was how she found herself in his arms flying through Gotham. So it was on a line and not with a hammer and a lightning storm, but it was crazy fun. She'd been scared for a moment when someone else's line came close to theirs, but Jason just laughed and made a game of it, turning it into the best—and maybe scariest—game of tag she had ever played.

Landing on the rooftop next to Dick, Jason set her down, and she smiled, yanking him down for a kiss. She could go a lot further than that, but there was something else she wanted first.

“Can we do that again?” Darcy asked, giving Jason her best puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

Jason looked down at her. “I thought you said it couldn't compare to flying with a god.”

“He's only half a god. And he doesn't have as nice an ass as someone I know,” Darcy said, and Dick's head jerked in her direction, “or all the things I like about you. And Jane can eat her heart out because you don't need to be a god to fly.”

“You're just saying that, aren't you?”

“I really want to go again. And again. And again...” She looked at Dick. “If he won't take me, will you? Please?”

“You're not going with him,” Jason said, and Darcy giggled as he caught her around the waist and took them into the air again.


End file.
